Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days
Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days is the premiere of Season 3 of Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Returning from her summer internship in Washington, D.C., where she mingled with members of Congress, including Senator Barbara Boxer (guest-starring as herself), Rory (Alexis Bledel) faces a dilemma in her conflict over Dean (Jared Padalecki) and Jess (Milo Ventimiglia). Lorelai (Lauren Graham) is overjoyed to have Rory home, but the news that Christopher's (David Sutcliffe) girlfriend is having a baby leaves Lorelai questioning her future. Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore'Lane does not appear in this episode :Alexis Bledel as 'Rory Gilmore :Melissa McCarthy as Sookie St. James :Yanic Truesdale as Michel Gerard :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :Liza Weil as Paris Geller :Jared Padalecki as Dean Forester :Milo Ventimiglia as Jess Mariano :Sean Gunn as Kirk Gleason'This is the first time Sean Gunn (Kirk) appears in the opening credits :'and Kelly Bishop as Emily Gilmore :special appearance by :Edward Herrmann as Richard Gilmore Guest starring :Liz Torres as Miss Patty :Emily Kuroda as Mrs. Kim :Jackson Douglas as Jackson Belleville :Michael Winters as Taylor Doose :Brandon Barash as Jamie'''First appearances of Jamie and Shane :Senator Barbara Boxer as '''Senator Barbara Boxer :Congressman Doug Ose as Himself Co-Starring :Mike Gandolfi as Andrew :Jessica Kiper as Shane Trivia *Jess has a new fling – Shane. *Paris goes on a date with Jamie. *Taylor's invented a new festival. PRODUCTION NOTES *This episode is often mistakingly called Lazy-Hazy-Crazy-Days. This was thought to be episode's title until the writer tweeted the correct title. **On Netflix, that wrong title is used. Photos 301politics.jpeg 301.jpg 301pose.jpeg Ggs3.jpg 301girls.jpeg 301rory.jpeg Gilmorisms MUSIC *Peaches and Herb *Bauhaus *"It's a small world" LITERATURE * Oscar Wilde, general author reference FILM *Sid and Nancy *Reversal of Fortune *Nell *Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood POP CULTURE :Lorelai – We need Q-tips. :Luke – I'll alert the media. :Lorelai – Hmm, cotton balls, world peace, Connie Chung's original face back. :Luke – (to Lorelai's belly) Goodbye, Sid and Nancy. :Lorelai – Leopold and Loeb. I changed my mind, don't tell Rory. :Rory – You had another dream? :Lorelai – Yes. :Rory – The doctor is in. :Lorelai – ...and Bill Maher is cancelled. The name of the show was Politically Incorrect, for God's sake, didn't anybody read the title? He was supposed to say those things! :Paris – (talking in her sleep) Woodward... Bernstein... Harry Thomason... :Lorelai – Cool. See if you can steal me something off of Tom Daschle's fruit plate. :Paris – (talking in her sleep) I did not have sexual relations with that woman. :Jackson – (To Sookie) Judy, Vincente has to go to work now. :Paris – Do you really think it looks good to have the American secretary of the treasury traveling around with Bono? ...I mean, why not just send Carson Daly over to the Middle East next time Cheney goes, huh? Or hey, hook up Freddie Prinze Jr. with Colin Powell next time he meets with NATO. :Rory – I got to see Archie Bunker's chair at the Smithsonian. :Paris – They give up careers and become alcoholics, and if you're Sunny von Bülow, wind up in a coma, completely incapable of stopping Glenn Close from playing you in a movie. :Sookie – (holding up a frilly lamp) What do you think? Manly? :Lorelai – In an Oscar Wilde sort of way, absolutely. :Lorelai – You're not seriously telling me the future of your marriage depends on Leon Troutsky over there. (gestures at a mounted trout trophy) :Lorelai – I thought you and Dean might enjoy a little Peaches and Herb's time together. :Rory – But for now solidariety, sister! :Lorelai – Ya-Ya! :Richard – Did you really have pictures of Norman Rockwell family Christmases dancing in your head? :Lorelai – Maybe we could really be a family, in the stupid, traditional 'Dan Quayle, golden retriever, grow old together, wear matching jogging suits' kind of way. :Rory – Ladies and gentlemen, the Williams sisters take center stage at Wimbledon once again. Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 3